chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprite
Sprites are creatures which are a constant reminder of all that is magical and mythical. They fall into five categories depending on their origin: Woodland Sprites, Tropical Sprites, Aerial Sprites, Sea Sprites and Pyron Sprites. Origin There are by now very few living sprites, due to the disbelief in their existence. Sprites require belief to live. They can have different appearances, but the appearances generally depend upon of the type of sprite they are. There are many types of sprites, which include Woodland, Tropical, Aerial, Sea and Pyron. Woodland are the rarest due to them either being eaten, forced out of their habitat and dying due to disbelief. Tropical are also rare but live in warmer countries. Aerial sprites are hard to find or see, and mostly congregate together and live closer to the Paradise. There are many Sea sprites, which tend to like the warm water and live in the deep depths of waters, but do like to come up to the surface every so often. Pyron sprites are fire-like sprites that sometimes look similar to fireflies. There are few of these but they tend to be more independent in their own nature. Sprites are generally fast creatures that live on the belief of others, they tend to hide and are very shy. Sprites also live a very long life but can die from the disbelief of others, and turn into inanimate stone. When they die, they then eventually turn to ash. Sometimes sprites can develop a strong companionship with other beings, and often try to protect them. Appearance All sprites have certain physical qualities about them which represent their origin. Woodland sprites will appear as natural plants or vegetation. Tropical sprites also appear like plants, but as more tropical species, native to their homelands. Aerial sprites appear either as clouds or completely transparent. Sea sprites will have some aquatic features and pyron sprites will appear similar to fire. Even though they may appear differently, all sprites are capable of flying, and even though they are small and seemingly fragile creatures, they are actually strong and are hard to break. Sprite Gifts All sprites have the ability to fly, whether they are woodland, tropical, aerial, sea or pyron. They can appear differently, but will be able to blend into their natural environment. Sprites naturally have control over their natural element or surroundings, as Chloe has shown to manipulate plants, due to her being a woodland sprite. Some sprites have shown to be able to possess a special gift that is somewhat linked to their natural element or the type of sprite they are. This is generally a natural enhancement of their typical sprite gifts. However it is very rare and very few sprites have shown to possess unique special gifts, Chloe has shown that she can control, create and manipulate plant pheromones. Sprites can often gain friendly relationships with others and feel a need to be their protector and protect them from harm. This is a natural connection that can form when a sprite finds their being to protect. Known Sprites *Chloe (woodland sprite) Category:Species